Egoísta y Cruel
by Sapphir Kyuubi
Summary: Por amor Harry es capas de todo, incluso de ser egoísta y cruel


Egoísta y cruel, eso es lo que soy

Y no merezco ni el perdón de dios

Cuando me enseñaste oclumancia, fui feliz de poder estar mas tiempo a tu lado, no me importo que me despreciaras, incluso me agradaba, tener esa atención solo para mi, a nadie mas que a mi mirabas aunque fuera con rencor.

Odie a mi padre cuando me entere de su trato a ti, desprecie a Sirius por cómo te llamaba y maldije a Remus por no detener nada e increíblemente aun le guardo rencor al director porque a pesar de que sabia todo no te cuido como merecías.

Aun cuando tu mataste al director mi corazón siguió creyendo en ti ciegamente, tuve que disimular como no tienes idea frente a todos y mas con mis mejores amigos, no sabes la rabia que me daba cada vez que alguien maldecía tu nombre, quería saltarle encima y hacer que retirara sus palabras, cuanto odie en ese momento ser hijo de tu peor enemigo, tal vez si mis padres hubiesen sido otros tu te hubieras fijado en mi un poquito, o a lo mejor si hubiese permitido que el sombrero me dejara en tu casa, pero el hubiera no existe.

Cuando nagini te mordió sentí que el alma me abandonaba, que mi corazón se partía en mil espadas que me atravesaban sin piedad, sentí un poco de alivio cuando me pediste que te mirara, creí en ese instante que tal vez tu correspondías mi amor, que estúpido fui.

Egoísta y cruel, eso es lo que soy

Y no merezco ni el perdón de dios

Todo termino y yo no quería que me abandonaras deseaba un recuerdo tuyo, algo que me recordara que exististe en mi vida y que fuera parte de mi para siempre, por primera vez fui egoísta, después de todo lo que sufrí deseaba un cachito de felicidad, no lo pensé dos veces, en cuanto dejaste de mirarme, en cuanto tu dulce aliento expiro lo hice, tome tu esencia sin importarme si era correcto o no, solo deseaba tenerte para mí siempre.

Logre destruir a Voldemort, logre salvar a todos a costa de mi corazón, pero también logre salvar una pequeña esperanza para mi destruida alma, no me importo lo peligroso del procedimiento, simplemente hundí una parte de tu esencia en mi, el resto la guarde en un lugar seguro en el mundo muggle por si no servía el primer intento, ya estaba hecho, lo malo el que dirán, si se enteraban me arrebatarían toda esperanza, así que tuve que ser cruel.

Ginny fue mi sacrificio, la enamore, me case y cuando todos creyeron la farsa, la drogue, una droga muy especial, la debes de recordar, esta escrita en tu libro de pociones, ese que use en mi sexto año, roba la voluntad de su victima, la hace sumisa a su victimario; con otra pócima y la ayuda de un glamour todos creyeron que era nuestro primer hijo, a todos les dijimos que queríamos viajar y nadie sospecho, James Sirius su nombre fue, una réplica de mi padre, el nombre fue para despistar, aun así no le puedo odiar porque a pesar de que no hay parecido físico, en lo profundo de sus ojos castaños con vetas verdes hay algo tuyo

Lily nuestra segunda hija, muy bella también, parecida a la pelirroja de mi madre, me dio la excusa de que todos creen que es una Weasley, pobres incautos, la quiero no te lo puedo negar, a pesar de que me recuerda constantemente que nunca me podrías amar, jamás tuve oportunidad alguna, es simple, amaste a mi madre, tus memorias me lo confesaron, me dolió, no tienes idea de cuanto, aun en estos días me duele el recordar que a mí nunca me podrías llegar a amar, pero la quiero, porque saco tu curiosidad, tu deseo de aprender, es especial en su forma de ser, igual que tu

Egoísta y cruel, eso es lo que soy

Y no merezco ni el perdón de dios

Y por ultimo mi mas grande tesoro, el consentido de todos, Albus Severus, cuando vi tus memorias pude perdonar al director, es hermoso, ojala lo pudieras ver, es tu vivo retrato, mi querido niño, tiene todo de ti, tu carácter y talento, sus ojos son como los tuyos, valientes, fuertes y dulces, su color es verde como el mío, nuestra mezcla perfecta, el es la perfección de mi sueño, a veces me preguntan a quien se parece, que no cuadra con nadie de la "familia" y yo les respondo, se parece a mi dulce ángel que siempre me cuido, no entienden.

Los gemelos Fred y George sospechan algo pero lo callan porque cuando hacen sus preguntas pueden ver en mi el gran dolor de mi corazón, prefieren quedar en la duda que verme llorar como muchas veces hago por las noches, si, a pesar de que tengo tu recuerdo vivo a mi lado, lloro por el desamor, porque te amo y se que tu nunca me amarías.

Remus no solo sospecha, ya me ha afirmado, sabe la verdad, pero cada que quiere decirla simplemente le recuerdo su infamia y el dolor que me han provocado y si eso no funciona recurro al chantaje, le digo que por favor no me arrebate mi única razón de seguir viviendo lucidamente, que me volveré loco si alguien se da cuenta de mi gran secreto y es cuando decide callar.

Hoy empieza otro curso en Hogwards, mi niño adorado al fin empieza su primer año, estoy tan contento, si lo vieras, no habla de otra cosa que no sean pociones, heredo tu talento, ojala quedé en tu casa, tiene miedo de decepcionarme, pero ya lo hablamos y le dije que si quedaba con las serpientes estaría muy feliz y si era con los leones también me sentiría bien, sus hermanos le tienen algo de recelo porque a el le quiero un poquito mas, los consuelo con el pretexto de que es el mas pequeño, a nuestros tres hijos los quiero pero a mi Sevi mas, porque cada que lo veo te veo a ti.

Me llego carta de Sevi y me dijo que quedo en tu casa, me siento feliz y realizado, pero hay un problema, Ginny comienza a sospechar y no me conviene, se que con Ron ha estado investigando que es lo que le sucede, porque en su cuerpo no hay rastro de nada, embarazo o relación, todo lo que tiene son recuerdos implantados, nunca la he tocado, me da asco, yo tampoco he sido tocado por nadie, solo tu eres el dueño de mi cuerpo, solo tú puedes tocarme, no sé qué hacer pero nadie me quitara mi felicidad, nadie.

Egoísta y cruel, eso es lo que soy

Y no merezco ni el perdón de dios

Crueldad es la vida, Ginny se entero de todo y me lo ha estado reprochando toda la tarde, me he asegurado que ha nadie se lo dijera y no lo ha hecho, ¿acaso no merezco ser feliz después de todo lo que he sufrido y me he sacrificado? Seré egoísta y cruel por primera vez, adiós Ginny ya no te necesito, veo como la vida te abandona, pero todo es perfecto, nadie sabe que estoy contigo, nadie sabe que poseo esta arma, todos creerán que fue venganza de algún mortifago, todo es un plan perfecto, tan perfecto como mi mundo con nuestros hijos.

Siempre me encargue de que te admiraran, te quisieran, a ella solo la veían como alguien que los cuidaba, tampoco que no pusiera de su parte me encargue de manipularla para que fuera la mala del cuento, aunque a veces se me escapara de mi control, estoy en su sepelio fingiendo dolor, mis hijos están tristes pero no la extrañan, te extrañan mas a ti, cuando nos dejaron solos solo un adiós y seguimos nuestro camino.

Pasamos por tu mausoleo, el que mande construir para ti, nadie sabe que fui yo, pero no podía permitir que se te olvidara con facilidad, es un lugar tranquilo, a nuestro hijos y a mi nos gusta visitarte con frecuencia y aquí estamos de nuevo, yo traigo un ramo de rosas de cristal azul, son bellísimas, se que son tus favoritas, nuestros hijos cada uno trae un bello ramo de flores de diversos tipos, nos quedamos en silencio añorando tu compañía.

Egoísta y cruel, eso es lo que soy

Y no merezco ni el perdón de dios

Hoy me sepultan junto a ti, nuestros hijos saben la verdad, se las conté hace un tiempo, James y Lily no lo asimilan aun, en cambio mi querido Sevi me apoyo, dijo que de estar en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención hacer tanto daño, Remus termino por cortar lazos conmigo, los gemelos también se alejaron, matar a Ginny no fue correcto pero ante todo quería ser feliz, lo siento tanto, fui egoísta y cruel, pero aun así a pesar de que siento el daño que hice, no me arrepiento de haber tenido la familia que siempre quise, te ame, te amo y te amare siempre, ojala que en otra vida mi amor sea correspondido.

Me despido de ese mundo terrenal y espero poder estar a tu lado en el mas allá. Te amo Severus, te amo tanto que no me importo nada de lo que hice, tengo tres hermosos hijos contigo, no pude seguir viviendo sin ti a mi lado más tiempo, Sevi es joven aun, apenas tiene diecisiete años, pero el entendió, me he suicidado de la misma forma en que mate a Ginny, use el veneno de nagini que obtuve de ella después de matarla, Sevi les dijo a todos que me voy por no soportar restar lejos de mi gran amor, ellos nunca lo entenderán, solo mis hijos, la prueba de mi amor por ti, la prueba de mi egoísmo y crueldad….

Egoísta y cruel, eso es lo que soy

Y no merezco ni el perdón de dios

Fin


End file.
